monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloodfin Plesioth
The Bloodfin Plesioth is a Deviant of Plesioth with fins almost like swords. It swims quickly and right at its opponents like a torpedo to get up close and slice its foe wide open. The Bloodfin Plesioth makes its first appearance in Monster Hunter: Wyvern Instincts. Physiology This Plesioth is one whose fins have become razor sharp, like swords. All of the fins on its body, including its tail, are larger and resemble blades. The areas on and around its fins are also stained red from the blood of its victims. Behavior These Plesioth Deviants are known to be more aggressive than average Plesioth. They attack Epioth, other Plesioth, Royal Ludroth, and some reports even say they have attacked Ceadeus. Whether these attacks were successful or not may vary. Abilities These Plesioth like to attack physically. They charge forward extremely quickly, and lash with their tails more often in attempts to cut their foe. The tail whip is now swung with the end up the tail horizontally, in order to slice their foes. Their water beams have upgraded as well, with pressure so powerful and precise it can supposedly cut stone. These Plesioth have been known to sweep their beams back and forth fairly often. One of their most powerful attacks is actually on land. The Plesioth takes a step back before running forward and jumping through the air, twisting its body to cut their opponent to shreds. The attack ends with the monster sliding across the ground. They'll always be vulnerable for a small window after this attack. Low Rank Carves Bloodfin Scale Bloodfin Fin Bloodfin Webbing High Rank Carves Bloodfin Scale+ Bloodfin Fin+ Bloodfin Webbing+ G Rank Carves Bloodfin Shard Fine Bloodfin Fin Hard Bloodfin Webbing Armor Blademaster Defense: 150-600 Fire: -10 Water: 25 Thunder: -20 Ice: 10 Dragon: 5 Skills: Bloodfin Soul, Capture Expert, Focus Gunner Defense: 75-300 Fire: 0 Water: 35 Thunder: -10 Ice: 20 Dragon: 15 Skills: Bloodfin Soul, Capture Expert, Focus Weapons Greatsword Bloody Aquacutter Serrated Aquablade Longsword Bloody Splasher Serrated Scythe Dual Swords Bloody Cutlasses Bloody Harpoons Lance Hydro Spear Hydro Harpoon Gunlance Harpoon Fisher Trench Fisher Hammer Torpedo Head Bloodfin Head Switch Axe Fin Slice Bloody Rhipidon Light Bowgun Bloody Storm Bloody Typhoon Heavy Bowgun Bloody Plaser Torpedo Plaser Quests *'Bloodfin I: Hunt' **Goal: Hunt a Bloodfin Plesioth **Area: Stream Valley **Subquest: None **Environment: Stable *'Bloodfin II: Capture' **Goal: Capture a Bloodfin Plesioth **Area: Deserted Island **Subquest: Hunt a Great Jaggi **Environment: Unstable (Great Jaggi) *'Bloodfin III: Hunt' **Goal: Hunt 2 Bloodfin Plesioth **Area: Drenched Ravine **Subquest: None **Environment: Stable *'Bloodfin IV: Hunt' **Goal: Hunt a Bloodfin Plesioth and a Nibelsnarf **Area: Treacherous Sands **Subquest: None **Environment: Stable *'Bloodfin V: Hunt' **Goal: Hunt 2 Bloodfin Plesioth before time expires or deliver a Paw Pass Ticket **Area: Stream Valley **Subquest: None **Environment: Stable *'Bloodfin VI: Hunt' **Goal: Hunt a Bloodfin Plesioth and a Plesioth **Area: Deserted Island **Subquest: None **Environment: Stable *'Bloodfin VII: Capture' **Goal: Capture a Bloodfin Plesioth **Area: Trecherous Sands **Subquest: Hunt a Black Diablos **Environment: Unstable (Black Diablos) *'Bloodfin VIII: Hunt' **Goal: Hunt a Bloodfin Plesioth **Area: Underwater Ruin **Subquest: None **Environment: Stable *'Bloodfin IX: Hunt' **Goal: Hunt a Bloodfin Plesioth and a Mizutsune **Area: Waterfall Caves **Subquest: None **Environment: Stable *'Bloodfin X: Hunt' **Goal: Hunt 2 Bloodfin Plesioth **Area: Underwater Ruin **Subquest: None **Environment: Stable Notes *Bloodfin Soul is a combination of the skills Razor Sharp, Shot Booster, and Current Res (Hi) *The Bloodfin Plesioth is one of the three Deviants the creator revealed early, along with Heavy Roller Volvidon and Lightning Tyrant Lagiacrus *If the back fins are broken, his underwater forward charge no longer causes bleeding *Awesome render by T1GREXHUNTER Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Werequaza86 Category:Deviant